


Soulmates

by ifellforaquitter



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellforaquitter/pseuds/ifellforaquitter
Summary: Aaron and Chas talk about their belief in soulmates. Aaron claims that it's all rubbish but then Robert walks in.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant up until the 25th May 2018 and basically just some senseless fluff and a headcanon of mine. It's the first fic I have ever uploaded so I'd love some feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Aaron went into the pub half an hour before he was supposed to meet Robert there for lunch his attention was immediately caught by his mother buzzing around the place and going off at any customer standing in her way ever so slightly. It was not an unsual sight these days as her and Paddy's wedding date was approaching rapidly. Between its organization and preperation, running a pub and the minor issue of her 'morning sickness' which really did not do its name justice, Chas spent every minute of the day being stressed. Who could blame her really. 

Charity had a hole other problem that required her attention and Aaron wished he could help his mum more but he had Liv to think about. Gerry's death had left an impact on everyone at the Mill and the atmosphere was suffocating. In addition to that they still had money problems and Joe Tate looming behind their backs. In short: Life was more than difficult right now.

For a moment Aaron considered to suggest he'd help his mum during lunch break at least.  
However, the last times he had proposed anything similar she had denied him repeatedly, insisting he needed a break more than she did. Any objection had been turned down. He was definetly not the only stubborn person in his family. 

So instead, he just greeted his mum and sat down at the bar.  
Chas seemed to be pleasently surprised to see him. Maybe that was all he could offer her right now. Maybe he was able to improve her day slightly through his presence alone. And maybe that needed to be enough.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mum came over with a pint and a small smile on her face.  
“Hello love, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to talk to someone who doesn't get on my nerves.  
Speaking of which, where did you leave your other half? I thought you two were joined by the hip these days.“  
Aaron rolled his eyes. He knew she was only joking and that she actually didn't mind Robert around at all, but that didn't stop the both of them to keep up their love-hate relationship. 

“Don't you worry. He'll be here in a minute. We're just gonna get some lunch. Didn't think you'd miss him so soon.“ This made Chas laugh which Aaron put down as a success.  
“As if.“, his mother answered, “Not all the amount of stress in the world could make that happen. And trust me, I'm almost there.“ She wasn't exaggerating. Her tired eyes spoke volumes.

“So how are things with the wedding?“ Aaron chose not to bring up her health or even the baby in order to keep her mind off the sickness. The wedding seemed to be a safer route, at least that's what he thought.  
“God, don't remind me. There's so much left to settle and we keep butting our heads about every small detail. Why does Paddy have an opinion about everything? He is a man. He's not supposed to care.“.  
Aaron chuckled, thinking of Robert and his perfectionism regarding their own wedding. It was still a very fond memory for him, the fact that Robert had cared so much.  
“I'm sure that's a really outdated notion, mum.“  
Chas sighed: “Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to lecture me. It's just very exhausting, you know?“  
“Yes, I know.“, Aaron smiled.  
“Right, of course. I forgot you have your own crazy husband at home. It's a good thing I know it'll be worth it though.“  
“And how is that?“, Aaron joked, “You two butt heads now. It'll probably only get worse once you're married.“. He earned a face from Chas for that comment. 

“I know it'll be worth it because Paddy and I have always found our way back to each other.  
I'm sure, because Paddy and I are soulmates.“ Aaron put down the pint he had been sipping at in astonishment. 

“You two are soulmates. Are you actually serious? You believe in that sort of stuff?“ 

He went back to nipping at his beer as he saw the offended look on his mother's face. “What, and you don't?“ 

“Of course not.“, Aaron answered easily, “Do you even know me?“. 

His mother frowned. “Right. You just seem so happy ever since you and Mr. Shifty reunited. Sometimes I forget you're meant to be a cynic.“

“Stop calling him that and I'm not being a cynic, just realistic.“, Aaron countered.

“Alright, alright. You go and live in your fun realistic world, while I'm gonna marry the man I'm meant to be with. And it's gonna be soppy and romantic and a once in a lifetime experience because I deserve it. It'll be my happy ending and you'll better be over the moon for your mother.“

“Of course I'll be. You know I just want the best for the both of you.“, Aaron said earnestly.  
Then, cheekily, he added: “I still don't believe in soulmates though.“. 

“Hmm, I'll take it.“, she said. Her face dropped to his now empty pint.  
“You want another? Looks like your husband leaves you waiting.“

“Yes, thank you.“, Aaron answered, ignoring the second comment. His mother brought it over immediately and then went back to serving other customers, leaving Aaron to think about their conversation. 

Was he really a cynic not to believe in soulmates? The term had always been an abstract one to him. Something that fit into books or poetry, but certainly didn't have a place in real life.  
Also, wouldn't it be mad to only ever be able to fall hopelessly in love with one person out of 8 billion? Then again, you would never really know what you are missing, would you? 

Suddenly he thought of Jackson. He had loved him so much once. At the time he didn't think he could love anyone else more than him. Now, however, there was Robert and even though he never had to choose between them, he knew that what he felt for Robert was more. Aaron didn't exactly know how to put it into words, but that's what it was essentially. More. Maybe that was what his mother meant.

A crying baby, not an uncommon phenomenon with all the children in the village nowadays, managed to return him to reality. He shook his head ferociously. Or maybe he was just being stupid, he thought. Only lovesick idiots believed in that bullshit and he certainly wasn't one of them.

That was when he realized that the crying baby had been Seb, who was now located on Diane's lap in the corner of the pub. He turned his head in search for his husband.  
And there Robert finally was, walking towards him with a big grin on his face and Aaron just couldn't help himself. 

He couldn't stop the stupid smile settling on his own face at the sight of him.  
He couldn't stop his heart from missing a beat, his stomach from flipping, his brain from shutting off or his eyes and ears from drowning out all of his surroundings. After all this time he couldn't stop his hole body from reacting to Robert. Even worse, he felt a sudden relieve from missing him.  
God, he had seen him this morning. Aaron was turning into such a soft lad, but somehow he didn't have it in him to complain. He was too far gone. He loved Robert. Love, a word that used to be such a big deal to him, now almost seemed like an understatement. There was no word in existence that could live up to his feelings for the blonde man in front of him. 

A sudden certainty threatened to overwhelm him. The certainty that Robert was it for him, that out of 8 billion people in the world he would still choose him without blinking an eye. And somehow to Aaron that was not an assumption but pure knowledge. 

Robert had almost reached him at the bar when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see his mother, who had apparently been watching him, with a cheeky smile on her face.  
“You can say what you want, but you ain't fooling noone.“ With that and a small nod to Robert she went off again.  
And Aaron just smiled knowingly thinking that maybe there was a word that came close to describe his feelings for Robert Sugden.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr :)


End file.
